


Domestic Bliss: Lizard

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: a slasher of your choosing with a s/o whos a house husband and just wants to care for them?





	Domestic Bliss: Lizard

“What are you doing?”

  
You almost roll your eyes at the sound of your boyfriends voice. He was supposed to be out dealing with the van of people Goggles had reported seeing, but instead he was here, bothering you. 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

 

You raise a brow as you gather the dirty laundry off your shared bedroom floor. Everyone in the Clan had a house, and as of late the one you share with Lizard had begun to become a pigstye. You really didn’t understand how someone who rarely wore a shirt could leave so much laundry for you to take care of. 

 

“Cleaning.”

 

“Yeah Lizard, I’m cleaning. Don’t you have to be out laying spikes?” 

 

You move around Lizard as you go, picking up your shared blanket as you go. 

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

There’s something in his voice that makes you stop. It’s not until you look at him that you realize that something is...wrong. 

 

“Why are you taking care of me? I took care of myself before you came here, and I’ll take care of myself long after you’re gone!”

 

“Lizard…”

 

He’s worried about you leaving. About you deciding one day he isn’t good enough, and that you’ll run off with some ‘normal’.

 

With a heavy sigh you drop the laundry basket, and move in cupping his face in your hands.

  
“Lizard I love you. I clean up around here because I love you. Because everyone has their part around here, and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” 

 

You press a kiss to his lips. It’s a soft kiss, until he decides to deepen it. Kissing with Lizard is always a unique experience, but you’d never trade it, or him for anything else. 

 

“No go kick some ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
